The Order Reading Harry Potter
by girlsreallyreign
Summary: The Christmas of 5th year a mysterious book appears. Pair Harry/Hermione. Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Appearance

(17- Harry, Hermione, All the Weasleys except Percy, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Mad-eye, Neville, Luna, Tonks) (Dumbledore genuinely cares for Harry and everyone but is willing to do anything to service what he thinks is the greater good.) (During the Christmas break of 5th year)

An eager Harry was just about to hear what Voldemort had been up to during the summer and how the Order was prepared to fight him, when a book appears into existence above the table and plops down in the middle. A few seconds later a folded piece of paper comes into existence and flutters down coming to rest on the front cover of the book. Before anyone else can grab the note, Dumbledore (with surprising quickness for a man his age) snatches up the paper. Everyone stares at him expectantly so he reluctantly begins to read the note aloud. While he does so the ones close to the paperback examine the cover and are shocked to see Harry looking back at them from the cover.

Dear Order of the Phoenix, 1996,

These seven books we will be sending you are written in the future from obtained memories and you can confirm all the information with the people who it's about (except for future events). Everyone needs to be present for you to be able to read the books so call Ginny back downstairs and let Luna and Neville inside. (We summoned them already) The second Luna and Neville enter the house time will be stopped until you finish all seven of the books (the books can not be opened unless you are all present). If you are wondering why we are doing this then you should know that in the end there are too many losses.

Your Friends from 2017, HJP, HJGW, RBW GGW, NFL, LELS, GMWP

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchange horrified looks before standing up quickly and rushing to the door to let Neville and Luna in and as they exit the room hear the beginning of a vicious argument between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley.

"We are so screwed if this talks about our years at school," Ron moans.

"Sirius and your mum are going to kill me," Harry counters rubbing his hand.

"Forget about what she's going to do to you. Do you know what she's going to do to me?" Ron says horrified.

Harry opens the door and frowns as Neville and Luna walk right in without being told the secret.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione demands quickly scanning the square, before hurriedly closing the door.

"A note was delivered to my house and it was a Portkey. When I got here I saw Luna and a piece of paper appeared and said "The Headquarters of the Order of the Phineox can be found at Number 12 Grimmauld Place" then it disappeared and this house appeared. Harry what are we doing here?" Neville says quickly looking around the darkened entry way with a trace of fear in his gaze.

"A book appeared from the future and the note accompanying it says you have to be here for us to read it," Hermione answers promptly.

"It's from us," Luna says dreamily..

Ron leads the way back into the drawing room closely followed by the others.

"Hello Stubby Boardman," Luna says waving when she sees Sirius. He looks at her oddly.

"Sirius Black! Harry run we'll hold him off!" Neville shouts drawing his wand.

"Neville Sirius is innocent. Peter Pettigrew betrayed my parents. He doesn't want to kill me," Harry says gripping Nevilles forearm.

Neville looks uncertainty at Sirius then looks into Harry's eyes and sees the truth in the depths of Emerald. He looks sheepishly at Sirius then stands down.

"Nice reflexes kid. But maybe not the best strategy you should have all stayed to take on Black. You could have done it," Mad-eye says appraisingly. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius glare at him.

They all move around to settle down on to the 4 couches. Four facing inwards in a circle. (Couch one (Right to Left) sits Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, then Mad-eye) (Couch two sits Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, then Charlie) ( Couch three sit Fred, George, Remus, and Tonks) (Couch four sits Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, then Neville. Luna sits on the ground leaning against Harry's legs)

"I'll read first," McGonagall offers. "The book is called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."

The trio shares looks of a dawning sense of dread. While the teachers eyebrows raise and Snape smirks unpleasantly. Then McGonagall continues reading. "Chapter one "The Boy who lived" Harry groans and whispers into Hermione's ear "I really hate that name." She smiles and puts a slim finger to her lips in a shushing gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter in any form and make no profit of this story, this is just for fun. Sorry if it gets to cheesy near the end.

Chapter Two: Boring Muggles

_**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, **_

Harry exchanges a look with Ron, him being the only one who knew the full extent of his time at the Dursleys. He smiles sympathetically at Harry. Sirius notices the look and it greatly reminds him of the look he and James would share whenever his family name came up. He shifts uneasily in his seat feeling an ominous sense of foreboding about what these books would reveal.

_**of number four, Privet Drive, **_

Harry and the twins exchange a look and grin clearly remembering the last time they had been at that house and what had happened.

_**were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, **_

Harry, Ron, and twins snort derisively. Obviously thinking along of the lines that those three muggles where as far away from normal as you can get. The people who had yet to have the 'pleasure' of meeting the Dursley family look on in curiosity.

_**He was a big beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache.**_

All of the females present wrinkle their noses, along with a few of the men.

"What a charmer," Sirius comments grimacing.

All the children (Besides Hermione) stifle laughs at the stern looks sent to them by the teachers and other resident marauder.

"That describes him perfectly," Harry whispers to his friends, unaware how his whisper carried to the other listeners.

"Just how large is his mustache Harry?" Luna asks looking up and staring at Harry.

"The book will probably say," Harry answers.

_**Mrs. Dursley was a thin and blond and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, **_

"That sounds kind of disturbing," Tonks whispers over to the twins.

"Trust us. It is," They say in unison.

Harry smiles in a fond sort of way thinking of all of the times he had thought similar things.

_**which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on neighbors. **_

Moody nods approvingly at this causing Tonks to roll her eyes.

"She spends all of her free time spying on our equally boring law abiding mostly muggle neighbors," Harry whispers to Hermione while glaring at Dumbledore thinking of Mrs. Figg. Dumbledore ignores this as he is to busy selecting a lemon drop from a small paper sack he had moments before removed from his robes.

_**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley **_

At this statement everyone under the age of eighteen who had ever seen Dudley started laughing loudly ignoring looks from everyone else.

"Trust me when this book describes Dudley, small will be the last thing on your mind," Harry wheezes out between laughter.

Dumbledore and McGonagall look at Harry disapprovingly.

_**and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**_

"Well their opinion doesn't count for much," Ron sneers in a very Malfoy like way determined to make up his behavior at the beginning of their 4th year by sticking up for his best friend.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolds frowning at her youngest son. While the twins laugh at bis Malfoy like sneer determined at the next available opportunity to point out how much he looked like the hated Slytherin.

"Fine is not really a word I'd use to describe the pig," Harry whispers across to the twins. Who stifle chuckles by stufing their fistsin their mouths.

_**They didn't think they could bear if anyone found out about the Potters.**_

"I don't want anyone to find out about you," Harry sneers at the book similar to the way a pureblood would speak of a muggle born, startling most people, them having never heard the youngest Potter's fury. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Snape recognize his fury and Sirius twitches his nose remembering how the last time he had heard Harry angry he had come out of it with a broken nose.

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore reprimands in his grandfatherly tone shocked to hear Harry use that tone when talking about his family.

"I agree with you on that one mate," Ron whispers to Harry over Hermione who frowns having never actually met the Dursleys. Neville hearing them privately agrees with Harry. Sirius with a sense of dread wonders what the Dursley's did to his Godson to cause him to hate them so much.

_**in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, **_

'Sounds like Petunia' Snape thinks scowling slightly.

Sirius and Remus exchange pained looks.

_**because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband **_

Sirius glares daggers at the book while Remus sighs sadly. Harry leans back further into the couch nonchalantly. McGonagall looks worriedly at him wondering how he could be so calm about this…. Unless he had heard it before she realizes with a dawning sense of horror.

_**were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be.**_

"That's not even a word," Hermione hisses furiously at the book.

"They probably don't know that," Harry mumbles into Hermione's ear.

Sirius is worried about what kind of life Harry had with the muggles, while Hermione looks scandalized.

_**This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**_

"I'm pretty sure my parents didn't want me mixing with Dudley," Harry whispers to Hermione and Ron. Ron nods in agreement while Hermione frowns slightly

_**Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, **_

"Who picks out their most boring tie on purpose?" Charlie asks Bill thoughtfully.

"Him apparently," Bill says disgusted.

"My tie is more boring than yours!" Fred says sticking his tongue out at George.

"No mine is!" George shoots back straightening an imaginary tie.

"No min-" Fred attempts to repeat before his mother cuts him off scoldingly.

"Fred! George!"

It takes a minute or so for everyone to stop laughing and divert their attention back to McGonagall, whose lips twitched upwards almost imperceptibly.

"_**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley**_

"Little?" Harry mouths laughing to a snickering Ron.

The Professors stare disapprovingly at them along with Mrs. Weasley, while Sirius sniggers behind his hand unnoticed.

_**There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, **_

"We only know one tabby cat that could be, but why is she there?" Ron whispers to his friends.

"Sirius is going to get really angry," Harry told Hermione in her ear.

Realization as to why dawns on her face and she grips Harry's forearm.

Sirius looks over at them wondering why Hermione is gripping Harry's arm, he passes it off as the Potter looks optimistically.

_**It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive - no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs.**_

"He is really trying to convince himself," Neville comments looking over at Harry as if to ask if Vernon was always like this.

"Nothing unusual there," Harry says back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius asks looking over dangerously.

"Nothing," Harry says quickly.

Sirius looks skeptical, and slightly angry before directing his attention back to McGonagall, but continuing to shoot covert glances over at Harry.

_**Mr. Dursley, however had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**_

"That is perfectly normal for him," Harry comments aridly.

"Explain," McGonagall says .

"Nevermind you'll find out soon," Harry says stuttering slightly on his words.

"_**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard-"**_

"_**-yes, their son, Harry-"**_

"This is the day after Halloween," Hermione whispers in horror.

Luna grips Harry's legs, while Ginny looks over angrily, suprising even herself.

The twins stare at Ginny surprised at her anger.

_**He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking … no, he was being stupid.**_

"Isn't he always," George says stroking his chin in an imitation.

"Yes he is," Harry whispers to Ron who grins.

"Yes he was being stupid as usual," Fred says says holding his chin.

_**Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry.**_

"He doesn't know your name!" Hermione says incredulously. "Does he know it now!"

"Of course," Harry says a little too quickly.

"Harry," Hermione says warningly.

"Yes Mrs. Granger," Harry say imitating the toad.

She scowls at him. Neville, Ron, and the twins laugh. The teachers, excluding Dumbledore scowl at the thought of what Snape had privately christened 'The Pink'. Everyone who had not had the pleasure of meeting the toad was confused at the varying reactions.

_**It might have been Harvey. **_

"I can see it now," Fred says opening his arms to proclaim to the assembled listeners. "Harvey Potter the boy who lived."

"Totally better than Harry," George says sarcastically while Harry groans comically placing his head in his hands.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley scolds.

"I really hate that name," Harry mumbles. His friends smile remembering multiple other times he had said similar things. Other people frown at the teens reaction. A small part of Snape realizes that Potter really doesn't like his fame. He quickly squashes that reasoning with the counter argument that the brat was probably putting on a show.

_**Or Harold. **_

"What a great name," George remarks. "Harold Potter the boy who lived."

"Much better tha-" Fred continues before being cut off by an irate Mrs. Weasley.

"Boys!" She shrieks causing people in the nearby vicinity to wince.

"Yes mum," they answer innocently.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Bill, Charlie, and Tonks snicker behind their hands at the twins antics.

_**He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that **_

"You do," Harry says grinning evilly.

"Isn't that the one you-," Ron begins before Harry covers his mouth with his hand

"Not yet," Harry whispers into Ron's ear. "I want to see their reactions to the book version."

Harry and Ron smile at each other before looking back at McGonagall.

Mrs. Weasley looks suspiciously at them, Mr. Weasley and Hermione's faces dawn in realization and they grin. Everyone else looks confused except for Dumbledore and Snape who remain expressionless.

_**He was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.**_

"And they survived … How?" Charlie asks.

"It hasn't said they have yet," Bill reminds Charlie mock grimly.

"Wouldn't be surprised if they are permanently injured," Harry comments.

Dumbledore frowns at Harry's comment.

_**Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! **_

"You were right Hermione," Harry whispers into her ear and she jumps slightly as his lips brush her ear.

Sirius puts his head in his hands and Harry puts his arm around his shoulder, knowing these books would be difficult for his Godfather to hear.

_**Because he didn't approve of imagination.**_

"Harry how did you become the person you are today growing up with people like that," Tonks questions in wonder.

"It's in his nature," Hermione says and Ron nods in agreement.

"What does that supposed to mean Mrs. Granger," Dumbledore asks his eyes twinkling madly.

"From everything I've heard about James and Lily Potter he seems to have inherited a lot of characteristics from them both," Hermione answers logically.

Harry nods in approval at Hermione's words. While Sirius and Remus smile at the brightest witch of her age.

_**Was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning.**_

"Why are you still there Minnie?" Sirius questions.

"Minnie," Fred whispers in stitches.

"Minnie," George repeats in awe.

McGonagall groans and starts rubbing her forehead. She had hoped she would never hear that name again.

"Fred, George," Mr. Wesley says warningly glancing at his wife who looked like she would explode.

"_**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**_

"Uh oh," Luna says glancing up at Harry. Harry smiles warmly down at the blond.

Ginny's facial muscles twitch angrily. Harry feels a surge of guilt for smiling at Luna and stops frowning, that had never happened before.

_**Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters … **_

"If this stupid, fat, muggle can figure it out than all the other muggles must know as well," Tonks says in confusion

"Think about it girly, this muggle already knew about the magical world and he seemed to be able to hear all the information. Once he heard enough he figured it out. Somehow," Mad-eye says gruffly.

_**He cleared his throat nervously. **_

"What a wimp," the twins say in disgust.

"Can't even ask a question," Ron says.

_**He decided he didn't dare.**_

"We know who wears the pants in that relationship," Neville says aloud to the shock of the teachers and the amusement of everyone else.

"Good one Nev!" Harry gasps out between laughter.

Ron and Hermione smile happy to see Harry laugh or even smile having not seen this side of their best friend in a long time. Neville beams.

"_**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**_

"Have you heard your son's name recently," Hermione says with a surprising degree of venom.

McGonagall looks at Hermione in shock. Harry smiles thankfully at Hermione, while others snicker.

"Better a common name than a name like Dudley," Harry mumbles.

_**How very wrong he was.**_

"I wish he was right," Harry tells his friends careful to make sure Sirius doesn't hear him.

Ron nods in agreement, at remembering having to break his friend out of the Dursley's literally.

"_**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops.**_

"My dear Minerva it's always the moment for lemon drops," Dumbledore says in a grandfatherly tone.

All of the younger audience and Sirius roll their eyes.

_**Professor McGonagall flinched**_

Harry feels his respect for his head of house drop to an all time low.

"_**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**_

"Professor we did not need to know that," Fred says, while George feins gagging.

"That's not what I was implying Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore says with an unexpected degree of coldness.

Everyone besides Snape looks at Dumbledore in shock surprised at his coldness.

_**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are - are - that they're - dead."**_

Hermione leans her head against Harry's shoulder and he slips his arm around her waist. Ron looks at them with a feeling of extreme jealousy. Sirius puts his face in his hands and Remus closes his eyes their faces masked in grief.

"_**We may never know."**_

Harry scoffs and Luna frowns.

"He knows and I have asked him every year and he refuses to answer," Harry says to his friends scowling at the bearded wizard in question.

"_**You don't mean - you can't mean the people who live here?"**_

"Go Minnie!" Sirius shouts pumping a fist in the air. Harry frowns, knowing for a fact that his head of house had not succeeded.

"_**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. **_

"How do you know that Professor?" Luna asks curiously.

Dumbledore ignores Luna drawing more suspicious looks.

"Ya Professor how do you know that?" Ron asks innocently.

"I had looked into it," Dumbledore answers vaguely.

"_**His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. "I've written them a letter."**_

"A letter! You only wrote them a letter!" Mrs. Weasley shrieks in indignation.

"I thought it was best," Dumbledore answers confidently.

"I never saw that letter. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon probably burned it," Harry answers sourly.

"What makes you think they burned it?" Mr. Weasley asks nervously.

"Experience," Harry says coldly glaring at Dumbledore.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius says dangerously.

"Nothing," Harry says waving his hand nonchalantly. Sirius and Mrs. Weasley look at Harry doubtfully.

_**I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - **_

"It isn't is it?" Harry asks in fear looking at Tonks and Mad-eye

"The plan's got lost in the cleanup," Mad-eye answers gruffly.

Harry sighs in relief and pretends to wipe sweat from his brow causing a degree of snickering.

_**there will be books written about Harry - **_

"You were right Professor," Harry says glaring at the book in her hands.

"These were written in 2017 to be sent directly to us not for public consumption," Hermione says logically.

"What makes you think that?" Remus asks looking at her in curiosity.

"We would never want anyone to read these," Ron answers before Hermione can. The other two parts of the trio nod in agreement.

The adults exchange nervous looks wondering what in the books that the children did not want anyone to know.

_**Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**_

Neville gapes at the book in horror before turning to stare at Dumbledore. " He didn't want you to know about magic!" Neville whispers to Harry in fury.

The other readers come to the same realization in horror.

"You Bastard," Sirius whispers staring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sits there staring straight ahead of him.

"You wanted him to not know the customs of our world!" Sirius yells in anger. "You wanted to be the one to tell him so he would look to you as his savior!"

"Sirius that is enough!" Dumbledore yells not wanting anyone else to know how close to the truth the boy had hit, causing the majority of the occupants of the room to stare at him in disbelief and anger.

"Don't believe we won't come back to this. Old man," Sirius hisses at the old man in question.

_**Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**_

Sirius's face softens as he remember times long by. All the women's faces soften and they glance at the teen imagining him as the baby described. Harry grimaces at the looks being sent at him.

_**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep,**_

"You left him on a doorstep!" Sirius yells at Dumbledore standing up in fury at the same time as Mrs. Weasley.

"Anything could have happened to him!" Mrs. Weasley shrieks glaring at Dumbledore.

Hermione clutches Harry's arm more tightly imaging the now teenage boy as a baby lying helplessly on a doorstep.

_**Professor McGonagall blinked furiously,**_

"How do you blink furiously Professor?" Fred asks trying to lighten the tension.

McGonagall ignores them while others snicker.

_**One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, **_

Sirius grabs Harry's now much larger hand and traces circles lightly on it with his hand. Harry smiles at Sirius. Dumbledore frowns at the closeness between Harry and Mrs. Granger and Sirius.

_**not knowing he was special, **_

"I never learned that until I got my Hogwarts letter," Harry mumbles angrily looking furiously at Dumbledore who is busy selecting a lemon drop.

Hermione stiffens hearing this and Sirius luckily misses hearing this.

_**not knowing he was famous, **_

"That, I was fine with not knowing," Harry mumbles.

Snape hears this and frowns, he had always assumed the brat had lived a charmed life.

_**nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley **_

"More than the next few weeks," Harry mumbles under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean," Sirius asks while glaring at Dumbledore.

"You'll find out soon," Harry says nervously.

"_**To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!"**_

"Hold on a second!" Hermione shrieks in a very unHermione like way. "They were celebrating when Harry's parents were just murdered and he was made an orphan and shipped off to the muggles!"

Everyone who had celebrated after the defeat of Voldemort shifted uncomfortably in their seats guilt written all over their faces.

"That's the end of the chapter," McGonagall says holding the book out in disgust.

"I'll read next," Mr. Weasley says reluctantly accepting the book from McGonagall.

"Snack time first," Mrs. Weasley says imperiously standing up and bustling into the kitchen.

While everyone else moves into the kitchen Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and the twins go up to the attic. When they reach the attic George and Fred wave their wands and start conjuring the attic space into a hideout of sorts.

"Sed ingrediantur intus iterum," (Only those within may enter once again) George and Fred chant with their wands pointed at the trapdoor.

"Silentium," (Silence) The twins say.

They settle down into the area when a note floats down into the center of the table. Harry grabs it and begins to read it aloud.

Dear, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Fred, and George

We couldn't let the whole Order hear this and it is of dire importance that you tell no one else until we say it's ok. Dumbledore has been drugging all of you. Twins perform the spell, to find the spell residue. The potions are just now wearing off and it is also likely that while reading these books he will attempt to charm and drug you and others so as Mad-eye Moody would say "Constant Vigilance!"

Your Friends from 2017, HJP, HJGW, RBW GGW, NFL, LELS, GMWP

They sit staring at the letter open mouthed in horror.

"quae quonddam erat revelare," (reveal what once was) Fred and George say pointing their wands at everyone else.

Multi colored mist drift out of all of their chests and they collapse.

…..

The adults sit in uncomfortable silence as they wait for Mrs. Weasley to finish preparing the snacks. Most of them glaring at Dumbledore, who sits serenely in silence sucking on a lemon drop.

…..

The collapsed teenagers awake with a start lying on the floor. The twins look furious.

"Harry, Dumbledore had an attraction potion set to Ginny, a loyalty potion keyed to himself, and repulsion potions keyed to Hermione, Neville, Luna, and us! Then he had a power suppression potion!" George practically shouts in anger, Harry begins to pace the floor plan angrily. A picture frame in the corner of the room shatters.

"Hermione, Dumbledore had an attraction potion keyed to Ron, a loyalty potion keyed to himself, and repulsion potions keyed to Neville, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and us! Then he had a power suppression potion!" Fred says in fury. She clenches and unclenches her fists fuming.

"Ron, Dumbledore had an attraction potion keyed to Hermione, a loyalty potion keyed to himself, and a repulsion potion keyed to Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Luna, and us! Then he had a power suppression charm!" George says in anger. Ron turns a Weasley shade of red.

"That Bastard!" Ron shouts in fury, he starts standing up and pacing the room in unbridled fury, and a tapestry on the wall declaring the black family motto starts shredding itself.

"Ginny, Dumbledore had an attraction potion potion keyed to Harry on you, a loyalty potion keyed to himself, and a repulsion potion keyed to Hermione, Ron, Neville, and us! Then the suppression potion!" Fred says angrily. Ginny begins to shake in fury.

"Neville, Dumbledore had a repulsion potion keyed to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and us! Then your magic tied down!" George says in anger.

"Fred! Dumbledore put a repulsion potion on everyone here except me! Then he locked down your power!" George yells.

"George! Dumbledore put a repulsion potion on everyone here except me! Then he locked down your power!" Fred yells.

"Why would he do this to us?" Ginny asks tearily.

"We would be so distracted by our conflicting feelings that we wouldn't be able to work together and come to our full potential," Hermione answers sadly.

"Time to prove him wrong," Harry says grimly.

The attic is no longer a room of dusty elegance but a room of glass and tears. After a few minutes of steady breathing, the group begins waving their wands and the room is returned to its former stately manner. Then Hermione looks at the unrepaired tapestry and stained glass window. The tapestries thread reweave to depict a different picture. It now reads in a fancy cursive font saying "United We Stand" It is scripted on top of a coat of arms. The coat of arms depicts a Lion, and Raven, and two Gryffindor swords clashed diagonally, on a starry background. Under the shield it read "The Alliance of Weasley, Potter, Granger, Longbottom, and Lovegood" The group smiles in awe at the tapestry and nods approvingly at a blushing Hermione. The rug on the floor and stained glass gain the symbol as well.

"We can't tell anyone this. Sirius and you parents couldn't keep this to themselves, they would freak out." Harry says looking at the others.

Then they see a shimmering on their fingers and look down and see identical silver rings have appeared on their fingers bearing the crest of the alliance. Hermione comments that the rings are spelled so only other Alliance members can see them.

"Now we're a real family," Luna says dreamily examining the ring on her slim finger.

"Let's do this," Hermione says in determination, and they leave the security of the attic in some trepidation with a final parting warning from Hermione. "Remember to keep your magic in check."

…..

They settle back down onto the couches. (Couch One- (Left to Right) Snape and Dumbledore) (Couch Two- Tonks, Remus, McGonagall, and Mad-eye) (Couch Three- Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Bill) (Couch Four- Neville, Ron,Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Sirius, The twins lean against Neville and Ron's legs, while Luna leans against Harry's legs. Mr. Weasley picks the book up and begins the chapter.

"The Vanishing Glass," Harry and Ron exchange looks and grin evilly. Sirius thinks that smells of accidental magic. A few of the adults mainly Dumbledore look in curiosity and suspicion at the new seating arrangements.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter Three: The Pig

_**what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - **_

"That's what he looked like?" Ron says in disgust.

"You've seen him you know he still looks like that," Harry says laughing.

"He didn't get anything except hair color from the Evans family," Sirius says.

"He's all Dursley," Harry confirms.

"Although," Ginny whispers to the other alliance members "Did you see what the Evans looks did to Petunia."

That causes a ruckus of hearty laughter. Harry clutches onto Sirius and Hermione's arms nearly falling out of his seat from laughing. SIrius grins having never seen the teen this happy.

_**but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, **_

"I have proof that says otherwise," Harry tells his friends,

"Do tell," the twins say in unison grinning.

"You'll see," Harry answers mysteriously gesturing back to the book.

_**and now the photographs showed a large blond boy-**_

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one," Ron says chuckling remembering the size of the youngest Dursley.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley scolds.

"But it's true mum!" Fred says laughing.

"He is huge!" George says giggling.

"I can't wait to hear Harry's description of him," Luna says smiling dreamily up at Harry who smiles back.

_**The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**_

"They must not want to see what normal people look like," Charlie says to Bill. Harry nods halfway.

Sirius looks suspicious, but tries to ignore the sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

_**His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**_

Harry winces slightly upon remembering all the times he had been woken up that way. Sirius put his arm around the teen. He then has a flashback to earlier this year during the summer.

"_I hope we don't have to pull a 2nd year and break Harry out," Ron says nervously._

"_It'll be harder without the car," Fred moans_

"_Thanks for that Ron," George says sarcastically._

He grips Harry's shoulder more tightly and focuses his attention back at the book trying to ignore the growing sense of dread.

"_**Up! Get up! Now!"**_

"How rude!" Mrs. Weasley scolds looking at the book.

"How normal," Harry mumbles under his breath. The other members of the alliance look at him concern written all over their faces.

Sirius hears this and frowns.

Snape winces imperceptibly, remembering hearing that shrieking voice.

"_**Up!" She screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.**_

Fred and George frown wondering how Harry had heard that all the way from upstairs. Ron's face dawns in horror as he remembers how when he first met Harry he used to live in a cupboard under the stairs. The same horror dawns on Harry's face and he grabs Hermione's arm who looks worriedly at him. The extra powers they had just realized they had unlocked were still extremely unstable and this would not end well for anyone least of all the oblivious adults should they add fuel to the fire by saying something.

"_**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything to be perfect on Duddy's birthday."**_

"Duddy," the twins mouth in glee.

"One of her many disgusting nicknames for her precious angel," Harry says distractedly as he remembers this day. Then he realizes with a sense of horror that Sirius didn't know that he was a parseltongue, this should be fun.

"Your to young to be cooking breakfast, least of all by yourself!" Mrs. Weasley says in anger.

Harry sits there and thinks how badly she would react when everything else came out.

_**He found a pair under his bed **_

"Harry why do you keep you socks under your bed?" Hermione says oddly, for Harry was usually very organized and clean. Ron reaches over and grips Harry's shoulder

Harry shrugs guiltily. Ron on the other hand was breathing evenly, in the corner of his eye he saw movement, he glanced over and saw that what he thought was his magic was slowly shredding the drapes. Although that wasn't a lose, the drapes were horrible. He looked away and tried to clear his mind, thinking back to the hated reamark Snape often told Harry. The drapes stop shredding and lay limp on the rail in tatters. Luckily no one except Harry noticed this.

_**and, after pulling a spider off of them, **_

Ron shudders. Snape wonders why Petunia would allow bugs to reside in her home.

"Why is there spiders in Harry's room?" Tonks questions.

"Maybe it's a new thing," Remus suggests.

Harry rolls his eyes, but luckily no one notices it except Ron and Hermione. Hermione grabs one of Harry's hands in her smaller ones, and he feels her shaking.

_**Harry was used to spiders, **_

"That throws your theory out the window Remy," Sirius says sweetly.

Tonks mimes vomiting, much to the younger audiences amusement.

Harry closes his eyes and braces himself for everything that was about to be told.

_**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, **_

"So?" Sirius questions having not caught on yet.

Remus's face dawns in horror, Hermione starts crying into Harry's shoulder, He wraps his arm around her. He can feel her powers shaking him as she obviously tried to contain them. Snape gapes at the book in horror, he had never had the slightest inkling that the golden boy of Gryffindor had been mistreated.

_**and that was where he slept.**_

"My poor baby!" Mrs. Weasley sobs standing up and running over. She squeezes him so tightly he can barely breath.

"Can't breath," he gasps out.

Sirius just sits there frozen tears pooling in his eyes.

Luna sobs into Harry's knee her tears soaking through his pants.

Ginny starts crying into her hands, Ron grips her hand as Harry is too busy looking at his Godfather.

Mrs. Weasley returns to her husband still crying. Hermione's sobs had lessened and she was tightly clutching Harry's arm to her body her face tear tear streaked. Luna large eyes were still leaking tears. Sirius's eyes were full of unshed tears. He grabs Harry tightly and starts hugging him.

"This is all my fault!" Sirius cries into his Godsons shoulder.

"No it's Wormail, Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the Dursley's fault. Not yours Sirius," Harry whispers into Sirius's ear while rubbing his back soothingly.

A few minutes later after everyone calms down enough and they have repaired the room they continue to read.

_**The table was almost hidden beneath all of Dudley's presents. **_

Sirius gives the book a look of intense hate. Mrs. Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny have tears gathering in their eyes and streaking doen their faces again, or in some cases more.

"How big is the table Mr. Potter?" McGonagall queries sadly.

"Big enough," Harry answers calmly.

"How are you so calm about all of this?" Hermione says tearily.

"It happened years ago and worse has happened since," Harry answers nonchalantly.

Sirius continues to sit with his arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder his expression blank, Luna her head laying on Harry's knee his hand lying on her shoulder, and Hermione her head laying on Harry's shoulder gripping Harry's free hand with both of hers.

_**It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. **_

Hermione stares at the book in fury. "They give him all of that but they won't even give you a proper bedroom!"

"Hermione calm down," Harry says stroking her hair and then holding her face in his hands. Dumbledore watches this in some confusion, in the process of wondering why Harry was not showing this attention to young Ginerva, he felt guilty about using potions on the kids but it was for the Greater Good.

"Bu-," She begins before Harry put a finger on her lips effectively silencing her. The teens smile at the cute display of affection between the two obviously more than friends. Sirius smiles remembering James often did the same thing to calm Lily down.

_**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. **_

"A bit more than a little fat. Harry now who's making understatements," Fred jokes trying to lighten the tense filled atmosphere.

"I bet that person is you Harry," Mr. Weasley says effectively bringing back the tension.

Harry shrugs guiltily.

_**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. **_

"That's not the only reason," Harry whispers to his friends, who distinctly remember how on the summer of 4th year they had to send him food.

Sirius hears this and grits his teeth and clutches Harry's hand.

_**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, **_

Hermione continues to glare at the book and she begins to finger the fabric of Harry's shirt.

"Harry how long have you had this shirt?" Hermione asks calmly.

"Six years," Harry answers shortly.

Mrs. Weasley gapes at him. If that had been Harry's since first year and it was still huge on him than. Dudley was larger at ten years old than Harry is at fifteen.

"Man that kid is fat," Charlie says voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley scolds.

"Mum you have to admit that he is huge," Bill says smiling.

She pretends not to hear him.

_**and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. **_

"That kid is going to have a lot of health problems," Mrs. Weasley says in a tone somewhat lacking her usual motherly concern.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley, he's grown out of that," Harry says remembering every time Uncle Vernon had boasted about the fact over the summer that Dudley had started boxing and now not all of his considerable bulk could be attributed to fat.

_**Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, **_

"That's all James," Sirius says his face softening remembering how much of a scrawny git James was when they first met. 'But James was never that small and skinny.' a small voice in his head whispers.

Harry thinks about how glad he was that he quickly outgrew his knobbly knees after starting Hogwarts and that despite being rather thin still, he now was almost as tall as Ron and that he had a slender but athletic body.

_**and bright green eyes. **_

Snape feels a stabbing pain in his chest after being reminded that the last piece of Lily was the brats eyes that he so carefully avoided looking into. Hermione gains a dreamy expression one her face upon thinking of her best friends bright emerald eyes, if the eyes are the windows to the soul than Harry's were wide open capable displaying intense emotion. She could happily spend hours looking into the depths of his beautiful green eyes. Ginny smiles, despite not feeling a desperate attraction to Harry anymore she could easily say that his eyes were gorgeous.

_**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. **_

"You liked it?" Ron asks in confusion, for as long as he had known Harry he had disliked his legendary lightning bolt scar.

"I was a ten year old. I didn't know the story behind it. I thought it looked cool," Harry answers defensively.

A majority of the listeners glare at Dumbledore who ignores them.

"_**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**_

"Told you so," Harry says snarkily staring at Dumbledore.

The majority of the people in the room start trying to conceal their smiles and laughter behind their hands.

Dumbledore eyes flash with anger for a split second before returning to their normal insane twinkling. The Alliance notices, they carefully note Dumbledore's reaction down for later examination. Snape and Mad-eye also notice and file it away for later thought.

_**-but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way - all over the place.**_

"The Potter hair," Sirius says smiling remembering how his brother and father in all but blood had the same untameable black hair as his godson.

"The Potter hair?" Harry questions looking up at his Godfather in curiosity.

"All the Potter men have the same crazy black hair, glasses, and a tendency to marry intelligent redheads," Sirius says smiling in remembrance.

Harry silently thinks that he might be the Potter that broke the redhead part of the tradition while glancing over at Hermione, who notices his glance and blushes.

_**Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel **_

"Is that women blind or just plain senile?" Ginny asks looking at the book.

"That's just how she sees her precious Duddy," Harry says sarcastically.

"Why did you have to say that?" Fred asks mock shivering.

"Just repeating her words," Harry says casually.

The twins roll their eyes.

_**\- Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**_

"Where did this jokester go?" The twins gasp out between laughter.

"Saving the world," Harry answers with a straight face.

"Harry actually has a delightful sense of humor," Hermione says smiling up at the teen.

"_**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**_

"Does he do that often?" Fred asks.

"Flip over tables?," George finishes in answer to Harry's raised eyebrow.

"About once a month," Harry says, "It was actually really funny as long as I did not have any food on the table."

"I can see how watching a pig flip a table over could be funny," Tonks adds nodding her head slowly as if considering the scene.

_**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty … thirty …"**_

"He can't even count," Hermione says aghast.

"Not very well," Harry admits.

"How is he passing school?" Ron of all people asks.

"No clue," Harry answers shrugging.

"Probably cheating," Tonks mutters to Remus who nods in agreement.

_**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**_

"That sounds unpleasant," Charlie says to Bill.

"Hey Harry what does that sound like?" Bill asks the young seeker.

"You really don't want to know," Harry says shivering.

"He wasn't chuckling when we came to visit," Ron says with a grin on his face.

"_**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**_

"They're encouraging this behavior," Mrs. Weasley says scoldingly at the book.

"Of course," Harry whispers like it is obvious to his friends.

They snigger and Hermione sighs.

"How do you grow up in a place like this!" Mrs. Weasley shrieks looking angrily at Dumbledore and to a lesser extent McGonagall.

McGonagall is feeling extremely guilty and looks over at the boy in his overly large and ragged clothes and feels tears start to well in her eyes. She quickly pulls a kerchief out of her pocket and dabs at her eyes. Harry notices this and animates a stray piece of paper. The paper becomes a swan and flies over and lands on her lap. She tearily smiles down at it. Dumbledore puts his hand on her shoulder but she shrugs it off glaring at him. Sirius beams at Harry. Dumbledore looks at Harry shocked, that was advanced magic that they hadn't even learned yet and he knew Harry wasn't the studios type, so how did he know this?

_**Every year, Harry was left with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away.**_

"Why do you think she is a mad old lady?" Lupin says idely not really expecting an answer.

"You'll see," Harry says glaring at Dumbledore.

He either doesn't notice or notices and doesn't care. Harry and the rest of the Alliance tend towards the latter.

_**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**_

All of the younger people shiver slightly at the thought of that and Sirius grimaces thoughtfully,.

"Why did she make it so that you hated it there?" Sirius asks glaring at Dumbledore.

"Year Five," Harry answers shortly joining his Godfather in glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sits there fuming silently having no clue as to why everyone was being so hostile to him, it was all for the Greater Good. It hurt him to put the boy he considered a grandson through this but it was necessary.

_**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **_

"Good job Harry," Mr. Weasley says smiling tiredly at him.

Mrs. Weasley and Sirius look approvingly at Harry.

Dumbledore frowns at Harry and starts grandfathering him,

"Harry my boy I hope you forgave her after she saved you from the Dementors."

Everyone turns to stare in disbelief and anger at the old headmaster clearly thinking he had either gone senile or was grossly misstating the facts for some reason known only to himself.

"Well," Harry says in a tone as if speaking to a small child, "Since she didn't save me from the Dementors I felt no need to."

Dumbledore stares at Harry shocked that the boy was showing this much disrespect and defiance to him.

The Alliance and Sirius stifle their laughter with a great deal of difficulty.

"_**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **_

"I'm so glad that they didn't," Harry states blandly. Causing snickering among those who know about that particular incident, while others look concerned about why Harry had such strong dislike for this woman.

"_**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**_

"For once he's right," Harry mutters thinking back to when that foul woman had hit him in the shins and let her dog chase him up a tree for hours, then the latest incident were she had insulted his parents so severely.

The Alliance looks in sympathy at Harry, although half of their faces were also filled with curiosity.

"_**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening.**_

"Harry you should!" the George says grinning.

"It would serve them right!" Fred says looking defensively at Mrs. Weasley.

"I was really tempted," Harry says grinning at the twins.

Sirius laughs loudly clutching Harry's arm for support tears of laughter coming from his eyes.

"_**Dinky Duddydums, **_

"Dinky Duddydums," the twins mouth looking over at Harry who nods grimly.

Then everyone besides Snape and Dumbledore show some sign of the humor of the situation.

"I think that's the worst one," Harry says in relief mock wiping sweat from his brow.

Ron sits their having horrible flashbacks to all of the nicknames he had been given over the years.

_**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them.**_

"Does Wormtail have any muggles relatives?" Sirius asks looking over at Remus. Who just shrugs.

"Lovely," Ginny says thinking of this "attractive" group of people.

"Do you think he and Malfoy would be friends?" Ron asks looking at their resident expert on all things Dursley.

"No, they are two similar and they despise what the other is. Dudley is scared of wizards, and Malfoy hates anyone not an arrogant pure blood," Harry answers.

Several others nod in agreement

_**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy - any funny business, anything at all - and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**_

If books could be disintegrated by looks than this one would have been ashes long ago.

_**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this,**_

"They are punishing you for what they know is accidental magic," Sirius says in anger.

"Don't they know what could have happened?" Mrs. Weasley says in horror.

"What could have happened?" Hermione asks in fear looking around at the grim faces.

"I could have become an Obscurus," Harry answers simply having come upon the subject while preparing for the third task.

"What is an Obscurus?" Hermione asks impatiently.

Remus entering teacher mode answers, "An Obscurus is the manifestation of the repressed energy of a magical child (known as an Obscurial). Described as a "dark" and "parasitic" force, an Obscurus is created when a child consciously attempts to repress their talent or are forced to do so through physical or psychological abuse."

The Spiderwebbed picture frame explodes sending glass flying. Those close flinch back in surprise clearly having not noticed the earlier spider webbing. Sirius waves his wand repairing the frame before the glass hits. Dumbledore looks extremely suspicious by this point.

_**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens.**_

"Harry what were you doing on the roof of a kitchen?" Mrs. Weasley asks frowning.

"I didn't climb it,. One minute I was running on the ground and the next I was on the roof," Harry says smiling slightly at the memory.

Dumbledore almost gapes at harry, he knew the boy was powerful, but not that powerful, it was a good thing he blocked most of that power.

"So you either flew or apparated at that young an age," Remus says in awe and even Snape grudgingly admits that that is an impressive ferat.

"Have you ever thought about becoming an auror," Mad-eye asks looking at harry like a new found wonder.

"Actually that is the career I'm aiming for," Harry says.

"Potter with your grade in my class you won't be an auror," Snape says sneering.

"If he can do that at such a young age than it won't matter if he utterly fails your class," Mad-eye says smugley.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Dumbledore says intervening hastily, it would not due for Harry to get his hopes up on a future or for Moody to train him.

"Nymphadora, inform Amelia that I will be coming out of retirement it a few years to train a student," Mad-eye says looking at Harry with wonder still showing on his heavily scarred face.

"I will Mad-eye. And don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks says grinning, watch out Death Eaters and Voldemort here comes an auror trained Harry Potter.

_**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. **_

"Harry knowing your relationship with Lady Luck something is going to go wrong today," Ron says grinning.

"You would be right," Harry says thinking back to the events were his abysmal luck came into play.

Some of the onlookers looked curiously at the teen not having heard about his luck.

_**He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects.**_

"Harry he really seems to like you," Luna says with a straight face.

"I know. He shows how much everyday," Harry adds in.

"_**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry remembering suddenly. "It was flying."**_

"Harry maybe not the best time to have an epiphany," Ginny says conically hitting her palm to her forehead.

"Perhaps not," Harry agrees smiling about Uncle Vernon's reaction as he remembered it.

_**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat **_

_**and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **_

"That man should not be allowed anywhere near children," Mr. Weasley states matter factly shooting Dumbledore a disapproving look. Dumbledore could now count on one hand the number of people in this room who hadn't yelled at him or shot him angry looks, he might need to resort to something distasteful if things continued like this.

"He almost hit the car in front of you," Hermione says in disbelief "and then he turned around while driving."

"I don't know how he hasn't totaled someone's car yet," Harry says honestly.

"Maybe he has, and you just weren't there," Charlie suggests.

_**They seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.**_

"Harry doesn't need cartoons to get dangerous ideas," Ron says snickering.

"Harry what does that mean?" Sirius asks sweetly turning towards his godson.

"Nothing Sirius," Harry answers shortly avoiding Sirius's eyes guiltily.

Harry zones out thinking about how these books will make Sirius feel, what with all of the life and death situations.

_**watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**_

"Once again where did this jokester go?" One of the twins asks.

"Once again, saving the world," Harry answers with a mostly straight face.

_**He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**_

"Only Harry," Hermione says smiling softly and shaking her head.

The adults look confused so Luna answers.

"Only Harry could see something that strange and react so normally," Luna elaborates smiling.

Harry moves his hands over and holds Hermione's gently in his own. Dumbledore watches this and a light frown covers his face.

"_**Was it nice there?"**_

"Why do you want to know Harry? Planning a trip to Brazil?" Charlie asks grinning.

"Just thought it would be polite," Harry says shrugging.

_**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**_

Everyone except Snape looks impressed, and everyone besides Snape and Dumbledore show some signs of amusement.

Moody looks at Harry with a look on his face that screams plotting. Dumbledore internally sighs in relief that he blocked Harry's magic after all it wouldn't do for him to have a chance of defeating Voldemort. He had to die to make Voldemort mortal.

_**He managed to say, "Go - cupboard - stay - no meals," **_

"That bastard," Sirius swears glaring in unrestrained fury at the book.

Harry and Hermione lean over and put comforting hands on Sirius's arm. He looks over and his face softens when he sees the looks of concern written all over the two teens faces. Mrs. Weasley is busily ranting angrily at her husband and Dumbledore.

_**Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**_

"James would have taught you to sneak food from kitchens for candy not meals," Sirius says sadly.

This statement causes many to looks angrily at Dumbledore who frowns at Sirius in disapproval. He would have to do something about Sirius he was wild and he could prepare Harry, he could give Harry independence.

_**Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **_

"You can remember that?" Sirius asks in horror.

Harry just nods sadly, and Neville sits there for once glad he couldn't remember when his parents were normal or more importantly their final moments with sanity.

Sirius hugs his Godson tightly burying his face in his neck and James inherited unruly hair brushes his face. Luna seeming to sense Neville's feelings puts her hand delicately on his leg and smiles comfortingly up at him, he feels a sense of relief wash over him calms his conflicting emotions.

_**He couldn't remember his parents at all.**_

Hermione and Ron touch their best friends arm comfortingly knowing know he could remember his parents final moments on this Earth and that they were horrific. Neville looks down sadly and Luna sends him a small but dazzling smile and he smiles back.

_**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away , but it had never happened;**_

"All because of Peter Pettigrew," Harry hisses in anger.

"Harry you must learn to forgive," Dumbledore says in his grandfatherly tone.

Sirius, Remus, and Harry look at Dumbledore in fury, others do as well but those three had the most severe.

"Easy for you to say your parents weren't killed because of his actions!" Harry shouts and as he does all the glass in the room shatters sending shards of glass flying around the room.

"Harry calm down," Hermione whispers soothingly into Harry's ear. He takes a few deep breaths and settles on glaring at Dumbledore in pure hatred. Sirius opens his mouth angrily before Ron puts a hand quickly over his mouth. Remus's eyes are tinted a dull amber as he glares in rage at Dumbledore, who recoiles at the anger being shown towards him and makes plans to brew some potions.

Remus gets up suddenly grabbing Sirius's arm as he storms out of the room. The Alliance stands up swiftly and makes their way to the attic, leaving Dumbledore in a room of people downright furious.

…..

"It was stupid of us to go outside without having complete control of our powers," Hermione says pacing up and down the attic.

"It did go very badly," Ron says in agreement.

"We need to stay in here whenever possible so that Dumbledore cannot do something to us," Harry says looking around the dusty, cluttered attic.

"Let's make this place befitting of the gathering place of the Alliance," Neville says.

They work on clearing the dust and disappearing the stuff they don't want to keep, while Hermione works on the stained glass. About thirty minutes later they are finally pleased with the efforts of their labors. The room no has a meeting place with an ornate carved table and chairs with a stone bowl that the twins say is a pensive in the middle of it. On one side of the room they have shelves with assortments of books and objects covering the shelves. On the opposite wall they have have have beds lined up. The wall boasting the stained glass is the part of the room they are most proud of. The stained glass now has seven people on it, all people that had been killed or suffered a fate worse than death, Lily and James Potter, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, and Cedric Diggory. The top of the stained glass reads "The Reason We Fight The Darkness". The bottom reads the names of the fallen. On either side of the stained glass are the tapestry's with the coat of arms and motto on it. They look around in pride at their work before laying down on their beds knowing they should rest while they had the chance, Merlin knows they would need the strength.

…..

Remus sits in an armchair in one of the upper stories sitting rooms, while Sirius paces in front of him in rage ranting, while calling Dumbledore a select few names that would have made a sailor blush.

"Dumbledore is trying to manipulate Harry into becoming the perfect savior for the light and his pawn," Remus says softly from the armchair where his eyes are still shining a faint amber hue.

"We can't let him do that. We need to gather support in the Order against him. Let's keep an eye on people's reaction to the rest of this book and when it's over we will begin recruitment. We won't let Harry know about what we suspect about Dumbledore's manipulations, he's still a kid he doesn't need this," Sirius says in a voice close to a whisper.

"We need to beat the old bastard at his own game," Remus says smiling slightly.

"Sow seeds of descent, lower respectability, pull pranks, and show the world the true Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Sirius says grinning evilly.

"This might actually be fun," Remus comments smiling softly.

…..

The Alliance creeps down from the attic stairs and into the drawing room where a tense atmosphere prevails and many glares are sent in Dumbledore's direction. He sits there in silence and appears to be sucking on a lemon drop. Harry rolls his eyes and the Alliance sits back in their seats. A few minutes of tense silence later the remaining Marauders enter the room and sit down.

"I suppose I'll read," Bill says reluctantly picking up the book and turning towards the chapter.

Please review, like, follow, and subscribe!


	4. How Creative

Chapter Four: How Creative

_**Knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crosses Privet Drive on her crutches.**_

Mrs. Weasley scowls at the book and wonders once again how that boy got away with his behavior. The girls smile in sympathy at the book for Mrs. Figg, as she was an older lady and that could've seriously hurt her.

_**Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader. **_

"Impeccable logic there, mate," Charlie scoffs.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant," Fred and George mock sob holding each other tightly.

"A work of art," Neville proclaims standing up and holding his arms out to the listeners as if giving a proclamation.

Dumbledore looks in shock at the Longbottom boy having long ago decided him to be a incompetent, awkward wizard who was not worth his notice. How very wrong he was.

Neville's proclamation causes laughter amongst the assembled listeners.

_**The rest of them were all quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting. **_

Fred and George quite to everyone surprise grin widely and begin to scribble furiously on a sheet of paper. The other Alliance members glance over the twins shoulders and smile before directing their attention back to Bill. Dumbledore looks at them in suspicion, while the Marauders fondly recall similar expressions covering their faces will plotting revenge on Snivellus. They can't wait to see what the twins come up with.

"I think Voldemort beat them to that game," Harry says wryly ignoring the winces of some, but smiling at those who laugh.

"_**No, thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick." Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**_

"We ask for a third time, where did this jokester go," The twins ask knowing fully well that Harry had a sense of humor but just chose not to act on it often, and asking this was now more of an inside joke than a "sirius" question.

"I answer for a third time, to saving the world," Harry answers with a mostly straight face.

This causes an outbreak of snickering among the younger audience and Marauders.

_**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**_

Remus wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Chocoholic," Sirius chants to a visibly abhorred Remus.

"Sounds delicious, old cabbage flavored chocolate," Ginny whispers to Ron, who turns a slight green tinge and visibly resists gagging.

"Why?" he whispers out with some difficulty.

"Fun," Ginny answers simply shrugging her shoulders.

_**Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, **_

"Not good for camouflage," Moody says gruffly ignoring the sniggering that filled the room after his assessment.

"I don't think Dudley cares about that," Mr. Weasely points out patiently to the grizzled retired Auror.

_**orange knickerbockers, **_

Now anyone with a miniscule amount of fashion sense grimaced at the idea of anyone especially Dudley wearing that.

Dumbledore smiles pondering if he himself could find a similar outfit somewhere loving the sound of the design and color scheme.

_**and flat straw hats called boaters. **_

"That is one of the worst clothing combinations I have ever heard of," Charlie says and privately many people think that he would know fashion combinations quite well since he was a Weasley.

"It was one of the worst outfits I'd ever seen Dudley in and I've seen him in some pretty awful ones," Harry says in agreement while smiling slightly once remembering how funny he found it at the time.

_**They also carried knobbly sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking. This was supposed to be good training for later in life.**_

"That is not a good system at all!" Hermione practically shrieks. "You can get in serious trouble for doing that in the real world and they are helping those boys develop bad habits!"

"It was kinda funny when he went around hitting people with it," Harry says shrugging.

"A fat pig going around hitting people with a stick. That does sound funny," Tonks comments from her spot where after stating that she leans into Remus's shoulder causing him to start blushing furiously.

Harry and Sirius snicker quietly behind their hands, Harry only realising Tonks and Remus's attraction to one another right then, while Sirius had known for some time.

Hermione smiles softly at the soon to be (in her opinion) couple, glad Remus had found someone who loved him in that way and already knew he was a werewolf and didn't care one bit.

_**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life. **_

"Must not have a lot of proud moments then," Sirius comments snidely causing Dumbledore to frown at him and other to laugh.

"I don't think he does," Harry adds helpfully increasing the laughter in the usually grim room.

"Unless it was, oh I don't know maybe his son's birth," Neville says sarcastically.

"Probably a close second," Remus adds, and the twins smile at their old teacher.

_**Aunt Petunia burst into tears and said she couldn't believe it was he Ickle Dudleykins, he **_

_**looked so handsome and grown-up. **_

"Again with the nicknames," Ginny complains face palming.

"Yes," Fred says

"Again," George finishes.

_**Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**_

"Can't even laugh," Sirius mutters angrily directing a very Black glare towards Dumbledore that would have made his mother proud.

Dumbledore feels the urge to shudder under the famous Black glare but resists the impulse and just pulls out a lemon drop.

_**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue. **_

"Harry why don't you think like that with Umbridge," Hermione whispers into Harry's ear.

"This is much more important and the wizarding world needs to know and there's just something about the toad that gets under my skin so much more than the Dursley's," Harry whispers back frowning slightly thinking about The Pink.

Sirius and the Alliance smile at the two teens who were so obviously in love and had been for some time. Dumbledore frowns heavily and is now set to work on brewing those potions tonight.

"_**Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**_

"He's actually making the fat lump do something?" Luna asks in surprise.

"That does seem rather out of character," Remus adds thoughtfully.

"_**Make Harry get it."**_

"_**Get the mail, Harry."**_

"_**Make Dudley get it."**_

"Don't ask, just don't," McGonagall says in weariness staring at the twins.

"Oh we weren't going to ask that Professor," Fred says.

"We know exactly where this Harry is" George adds grinning.

"Where exactly did this Harry go?" Mr. Weasley asks almost dreading the answer.

"To The Toad," all of the Alliance members answer promptly.

"The Toad?" Mr. Weasley questions for most of the other adults.

"Book five," Ron answers darkly. Snape almost smiles, the Potter brats reaction to her might be amusing.

_**a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge,**_

The original trio grins and starts laughing quietly behind their hands, Ron and Hermione really wanting to hear Harry's description about the blowing up of Marge.

_**Who would? He had no friends, no relatives - he didn't belong to the library. So he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. **_

"You don't belong to a library," Hermione says scandalized.

"Dursley's wouldn't let me," Harry states glumly.

This causes Remus to glare at Dumbledore again, with a certain wolfish look about his expression.

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**The Cupboard under the Stairs**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

"How did no one at Hogwarts notice that!?" Ginny asks sadly at looking at Dumbledore in enormous suspicion.

"We have an enchanted quill that writes the Hogwarts letters and I sign them, but I never see the envelope," McGonagall answers glaring at Dumbledore with a cat like ferociousness about her.

Dumbledore sits there silently fuming while receiving many glares thinking about how they should all see that it was necessary for The Greater Good.

_**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple was seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, **_

All of the past Gryffindors either cheer or smile.

_**an eagle, **_

Luna cheers.

_**a badger, **_

Tonks cheers.

_**and a snake **_

Everyone looks expectantly at Snape.

"I will resort to your childish displays, but Slytherin is quite noble," Snape says smirking.

Harry rolls his eyes smiling slightly knowing some things at least would never change.

"_**What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke.**_

"That's a joke?" Sirius half questions half states in disgust.

"Trust me Sirius, that's actually one of his better ones," Harry says to Sirius sadly patting his Dogfather on top of his head. Remus laughs at Harry's treatment of Padfoot.

"_**Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk …" **_

"Good," Harry says in satisfaction.

"Harry-" Dumbledore begins before being cut off by an enraged Ginny aiming a pillow at him, it hits him square in the face, stunning everyone.

"Keep out of it old man," Ginny says snidely.

The Alliance, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Bill, Mr. Weasley, Mad-eye, and McGonagall laugh, while Snape smirks.

Dumbledore sits there fuming and starts mentally listing all of the potions he would need to brew.

_**His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**_

"Someone's face can look like that?" Luna asks curiously looking up at Harry.

"He's the only one I've seen that can do it naturally," Harry says glancing at Tonks smirking who pouts.

_**For a moment it looked as though she might faint. She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**_

"What a drama queen," Neville and Ron say at the same time before looking at each other and grinning.

Snape agrees with them mentally but decides not to bring it up,.

"_**I want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's mine."**_

"That was a very Lilly thing to say," Remus comments while Sirius winces slightly remembering several instances were Lily would behave like this and this was the forewarning for a out of her famous redhead temper which he knew Harry had inherited so this should be interesting.

"_**I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**_

Some look at the black haired teen in shock having barely ever seen him even raise his voice so this was a completely different side of him.

"Go Harry!" Sirius says whooping.

"Harry you should not speak to your relatives like that," Dumbledore says in that annoying grandfatherly tone he was so fond of using.

"Give me one good reason why," Harry says definitely.

"Harry I must insist-" Dumbledore begins before being cut off by two feathery missile hitting him in the face and from the unusually smug looks on the Weasley twins faces they were responsible.

"_**Watching - spying - might be following us," muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**_

"We have better things to do than that," Moody says, grumpy about the fact that that was something that the Minster might consider an important item on his bucket list.

"Like watching paint dry," Tonks adds helpfully.

"_**I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"**_

"Stamp out?" Sirius says quietly the pain obvious in his voice before anyone can open their mouth in outrage.

Harry grabs Sirius's hands tightly in his own and squeezing them helpfully.

"Did they?" McGonagall asks with worry filling her voice.

"No," Harry answers quickly, much to everyone's relief.

"_**I have burned it."**_

"_**It was not a mistake ," said Harry angrily, "it had my cupboard on it."**_

"Harry you are really showing a lot of your infamous temper this year," Ron comments.

"I have good reason," Harry mutters angrily.

_**we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**_

"That fat pig has a second bedroom?" McGonagall shrieks he fury in her voice making her former and current students cower slightly in their seats.

Sirius is squeezing Harry tightly while Snape thinks that Potter's childhood bears an eerie resemblance to his own.

_**The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms:**_

Hermione grabs Harry's hand out and seems to be directing all of her anger at it due to how tightly she was squeezing it and Harry assumes she's doing it to keep reign on her unpredictable accidental magic.

_**Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his father with his Smelting stick,been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof, and he still didn't have his room back.**_

The Weasley children stare at the book in shock and disgust.

"If I did that than if you wanted to talk to me you'd have to dig me up," Bill says shuddering at the thought.

"How does he get away with that?" Charlie asks.

"They don't care," Harry answers simply.

_**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry tight behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind. **_

Ron and Hermione choke slightly and start laughing loudly and Harry then realizing why joins them they are sucking in breathes with great struggle with tears streaming down their faces.

"Getting some practice mate!" Ron wheezes out with some difficulty.

This causes them to fall to pieces again. Snape seems to be the only one to have figures out why and he internally smiles slightly. Everyone else looks on confusion written all over their faces even Dumbledore seems at a loss.

_**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**_

"Harry did you apologize to your Uncle," Dumbledore asks his eyes twinkling .

This just causes the Alliance to start laughing, Harry pokes Sirius in the side and points his shaking hand at Dumbledore.

"Shut it old man," Sirius says before ruffling his Godsons hair playfully.

Dumbledore prevents a scowl from showing on his face with some difficulty thinking that if you can't forgive you are already on your way to the dark side.

_**He had a plan.**_

Harry and Hermione smile at Harry softly and they reach up and ruffled his already tousled hair.

"This plan of your Harry did it work?" Hermione asks.

"Not all of my plans fail!" Harry says in mock defense.

"Harry you are better at planning on your feet most of your plans fail thanks to how much Lady Luck has it out for you," Ron says smiling in remembrance of all of the bad luck that seemed to follow their plans.

_**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big, squashy something had been his uncle's face.**_

"Just my luck," Harry says in sarcasm and rolls his eyes when other Alliance members reach over and ruffle his hair and at the end of it his hair was as messy as a birds nest, but unbidden a thought comes to Hermione about how soft Harry's hair was and how good it looked on him. Unconsciously she slips her hand into Harry's hand who smiles and grips it in his softly.

"_**I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**_

_**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot.**_

"He stayed at home all day just to mail up a mail slot," Remus says disbelief etched into his voice.

"It took him about two hours and he spent the rest of the time worrying, and complaining," Harry tells Remus.

"That explains it," Remus answers.

"_**I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon."**_

"_**Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia, they're not like you and me," said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with a piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**_

"Our minds work in strange ways?" Moody questions raising one grizzled eyebrow skeptically.

"I think he's the one that has something wrong with him," Luna says still smiling serenely.

"I couldn't agree more Luna," Harry says smiling at the blonde witch.

"I hope the nail hurt his hand," Neville says venomously in a way so unlike his normal self.

Dumbledore looks on worry encroaching his already wrinkled brow as he contemplated the horror of the other possible savior going dark.

_**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. He hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**_

"I think he is legitimately going insane,' Ginny says smiling slightly, causing Mars. Weasley to look at her daughter in concern.

"This is just the beginning," Harry says grinning in an evil way that makes Sirius's eyes grow damp because he looks so much like James during a prank.

"Oh great master" The twins say getting to their knees and bowing over exaggeratedly at Harry.

"I'll teach you the way my young students," Harry says patting their heads. They get up laughing loudly.

_**Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**_

"That is going to get paper in you food!" Mrs. Weasley exclaims, having just been told what a food processor was by Hermione.

"When I got back after first year the Dursleys were constantly complaining about getting sores in their mouths and throats and even went to the doctor, my "dear Aunt" seems to have forgotten this," Harry informs the room.

"_**No post on Sundays," he reminded them cheerfully as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, **_

"You mixed it up," Sirius says to the reader.

"No I didn't," The reader says.

"He really put marmalade on his newspaper," Tonks says giggling.

"_**no damn letters today -"**_

_**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head.**_

"Looks like more damn letters today," Sirius says scornfully in triumph.

"This is definitely one of the more funny things I've seen at the Dursleys," Harry says to the Alliance.

"You found this funny?" Dumbledore asks in alarm.

"Duh," Harry says to everyone's amusement.

"_**That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his mustache at the same time.**_

"Cuckoo," Luna says rolling her eyes around.

_**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing that no one dared aruge.**_

"How come none of the neighbors reported their behavior?" Tonks asks turning towards Harry.

"They noticed and didn't care, even if they did Petunia probably has dirt on all of them," Harry says adding the last part as an afterthought.

"_**Shake 'em off… shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**_

People gape at the book.

"I told you so," Harry sings, before stopping when Hermione hits him upside his head.

He rubs the back of his head "Take a joke Hermione," he says playfully. She blushes.

"_**Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that afternoon.**_

"Even he is catching on," surprising McGonagall says, Dumbledore looks at her shock written all over his face while Snape smirks.

"I must be obvious to even stranger at this point," Ginny says smiling at the thought of what strangers must be thinking.

_**Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could and curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**_

"Those bastards," almost all of the women present shout, and the fury is so thick in the room you could cut it with a knife.

Harry grabs Hermione's face in his hands and moves it to the front of his and looks her straight in the eyes the intensity of his bright emerald eyes making Hermione lose focus of everything else except Harry and his eyes.

"Hermione it's fine, I have faced much worse by now," Harry says. Harry pulls her into a tight hug and she is overwhelmed by Harry's scent and finally realizes something that Harry had realized just seconds before, she was in love.

_**Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger.**_

Hermione just tightens her grip around Harry's hardened with muscle chest and stomach. A furious shouting match is taking place or a one-sided shouting match would be a better term with almost everyone shouting at Dumbledore.

_**Thirty seconds… twenty… ten… nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him - **_

You should do it Harry," Sirius says in an excited whisper earning a smack upside the head from Hermione.

"Bloody hell Harry you've found yourself a hard hitter," Sirius says while rubbing the back off his head.

"I know" he whispers into Hermione's ear, his breath tickling her ear and she suppresses a shiver as his lips brush teasingly against her ear. When she looks up she sees he is directing that charming smile that is so uniquely Harry at her and she feels her heart melt.

No one catches the exchange between the couple, surprisingly not even Dumbledore, being preoccupied with the majority of the room yelling at him in fury..

"I know you should have seen her hit -" Ron begins before Harry reaches up and covers his mouth, while whispering something in Ron's ear that makes him grin widely.

"Don't you want to see their reactions to the book version."

_**three… two… one…**_

_**BOOM**_

_**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**_

"I've been waiting for this chapter," Ron says excitement obvious in his voice as he leans forward eagerly.


	5. Chapter 5

I have started school back up. My teachers seem to think that life is not complete without 2 hours of homework and 1 hour of studying for tests each night. I will try to continue to update my story but I'm afraid it will take longer. Also I have received a rather discouraging review from a guest and I once again say I appreciate constructive criticism. Not slightly rude remarks. Thank you for the continued support!


	6. A Wizard

It has been a while, but like I said, I don't plan on giving up on this story. All of the bold belongs to J. K. Rowling and whoever else owns the rights, not me. Enjoy!

_**He was holding a rifle in his hands**_

"He brought a rifle!" Hermione shrieks.

"Why's that so bad?" Mr. Weasley asks eagerly much to the anger of his wife.

"They shoot metal out and if they hit you they can kill you," Fred says surprising everyone besides his twin.

"What?" Fred asks after a few seconds of staring.

"How did you know that?" His mother questions dangerously.

"Perkins," George answers quickly.

"Um, Hmmm," Mrs. Weasley says clearly unconvinced

"_**Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."**_

"Not that I don't love Hagrid but maybe he wasn't the best person to send," Neville whispers to his friends.

"Maybe not the best way to introduce yourself," Ron adds thoughtfully.

"Why would our esteemed Headmaster send the worst person for the job, no matter how good his intentions?" Hermione asks rhetorically.

The Alliance unhuddles and turns back to face the reader.

_**Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with **__Happy Birthday Harry __**written on it in green icing.**_

"I need to think Hagrid the next time I see him," Sirius says, grateful to the friendly giant who had been there for Harry when he couldn't.

"I never got to eat any of that," Harry tells his friends regretfully.

"Don't worry Harry we'll make you a cake," The twins say with identical evil grins on their faces.

"I might have you taste it first," Harry says smiling.

"_**All what?" asked Harry.**_

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you were trying to make him mad on purpose," Ron says to Harry the amusement plain in his voice.

"Now why would I ever do a thing like that?" Harry questions innocently, much to the amusement of those who could hear him.

"_**I know some things," he said. "I can, you know, do math and stuff."**_

"Math and stuff," Fred begins.

"Very useful," George finishes.

"I just always had to do worse than Dudley," Harry says shrugging. "I understood it all."

_**Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "Mimblewimble."**_

"This should be good," Bill says leaning forward grinning.

"Trust me… it is," Harry says a huge smile forming on his usually frowning face.

Hermione looks at the smile of her usually grim friends face and gains a dreamy expression on her face, much to her immediate distaste.

"_**Harry - yer a wizard."**_

"_**I'm a what?" gasped Harry.**_

"Great reaction, mate," Neville says laughing reaching over and patting Harry on the shoulder.

"What? It was very shocking," Harry shoots back defensively.

"_**What does it mean, they await my owl?"**_

"Of all the things you could ask, you start with that Harry?" Tonks jokes.

"It is a very Lily-like question," Sirius says with a sad smile.

_**How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was?**_

Snape hands whiten as he clasps them in his lap carefully constraining his bubbling fury. While Sirius, Remus and McGonagall's faces begin to turn a Weasley shade of red and shake in fury. While Harry silently wondered how they would react to Aunt Marge's whole rant.

_**I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a freak!**_

"Says the person who looks like a horse," Harry says scathingly, drawing what was once an unusual look of disbelief from the aged Headmaster.

"How did Harry's mother end up so beautiful, while Petunia looks so…" Charlie asks, trailing off toward the end.

"Bad genes?" Hermione offers for once sounding unsure of her answer.

_**she went and got herself blown up and we landed with you!"**_

_**Harry had gone white.**_

"How could someone say that in front of a child?" Mrs. Weasley says, raising a hand to her mouth in a shocked sort of disgust.

"Yes, Albus how could someone?" Sirius asks the wizened Headmaster coating his words with a sickly sweet sugar.

Dumbeldore ignores Sirius in favor of selecting a particularly sugar dusted lemon drop from a small brown sack in his pocket. While doing so he contemplates what to do about Sirius Black. There once were rumors that the Black family trained their children to be immune to mind controlling potions, would he have to… ki- … no. It wasn't to that yet. It couldn't come to that…... could it?

_**All right - Voldemort."**_

"What!" Sirius exclaims in a humor filled anger.

"Sirius what's up?" Tonks asks in curiosity.

"James, Remus, and I used to spend hours down at Hagrid's hut trying to get him to say that name!," Sirius pouts, tactfully excluding the fourth and final Marauder.

"Didn't you guys have something better to do than bully Hagrid?" Bill says laughing.

"Uh….."

"_**You-Know-Who killed 'em.**_

"I do love Hagrid but that was hard to take, especially on top of everything else," Harry says to his friends frowning at the memory.

Sirius and Remus' faces appear to age untimely before their very eyes from sadness.

_**Prewetts**_

Mrs. Weasley sniffs, dabbing a cloth to her eyes, while her husband puts his arm around her smiling sadly at his wife. He did miss his brother in laws as well. The younger Weasley's saddened at the mention of the uncles they either knew so briefly or not at all.

_**a high, cold, cruel laugh.**_

"You remembered that then?" Hermione asks softly, for she had not heard the story he told Ron when they first met.

"Something just cleared the smoke, and I remembered, I wish I hadn't," Harry says while remembering the other details he had of his parents deaths, thanks to the Dementors.

_**probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured - **_

Before anyone can shout in outrage or question him, Harry quickly makes a brief statement that eases their fears.

"Don't worry they didn't."

"But they talked about it," Sirius mutters angrily under his breath, shooting a nasty look at a forcefully preoccupied Dumbledore.

_**just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky end -"**_

Instead of the outburst Harry had expected, dead silence met his ears. In a way that was worse.

_**Harry saw a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in his trousers.**_

Everyone excluding Dumbledore shows some sign of amusement, although some are more adept than others at concealing it.

"_**Why were you expelled?"**_

"We never could get that out of him either Remus," Sirius ponders.


End file.
